1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fish attractants, and more particularly to a self-contained dispenser for dispersing fish attractant to a fishing lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fish attractant is applied to artificial or live bait, and when detected by fish, induces a feeding response. Commercially available fish attractants are viscous and have a strong, unpleasant odor. In use, the fisherman cranks the bait so that it dangles several feet from the rod tip. He then applies the attractant from a hand spray bottle, aerosol dispenser, squeeze bottle, or by dipping the bait in the attractant or by rubbing it on with a cloth. If the wind is blowing or if the boat is rocking, he may have trouble hitting the bait. It is also difficult for a fisherman to apply the attractant without spraying some of it on his hands and clothing or boat and the operation results in lost times between casts.
One such prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,854 to Marrs which discloses a remote dispenser for fish attractant comprising a reservoir for containing the fish attractant, a pump responsive to a switch controlled by the fisherman for transferring the fish attractant from the reservoir to the outlet. A proximity switch responsive to movement of a fishing lure in front of the nozzle and the system includes a timing circuit for automatically returning the switch to its initial condition stopping the pump.
In view of the above, there is a need for a dispenser for dispensing fish attractant which is easy and quick to use and which dispenses the attractant on the bait without getting it on the fisherman, his clothes or the boat.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a totally self-contained dispenser without the need for remote reservoir hoses and switches that must be permanently installed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fish attractant dispenser which can be easily installed and removed in a matter of minutes for security reasons or for re-installation on another craft.
The invention accordingly comprises the constructions described below and their equivalents, the scope of the invention being indicated in the claims.